Some Nights
Some Nights was sung by Singsational in the first episode of the series, The First Day, as their song for Gleeanissimo's invitational.. Lyrics Bradley: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Grant: Some nights, I call it a draw Kara: Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Venus: Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Bradley and Kara: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh Grant and Venus: What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know anymore... Singsational: Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh Bradley: This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? Grant: I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style Kara with Singsational: And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? (Singsational: mmm... mmm...) Venus: Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win, I always win... Singsational: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know... (come on) Venus: So this is it? Kara: I sold my soul for this? Grant: Washed my hands of God for this? Bradley: I miss my mom and dad for this? Singsational: (Come on) No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are Grant: When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on Venus: Oh, come on. Kara: Oh, come on, Bradley: OH COME ON! Kara: Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands Grant: This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the hell wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? Bradley: My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love" When I look into my nephew's eyes... Venus: Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... Some terrible lies...ahhh... Singsational: Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up, but we'd both agree Bradley: It's for the best you didn't listen Bradley and Grant: It's for the best we get our distance... oh... Bradley, Grant, and Kara: It's for the best you didn't listen Bradley, Grant, Kara, and Venus: It's for the best we get our distance... oh... Category:Songs by Singsational Category:Songs by Bradley Category:Songs by Grant Category:Songs by Kara Category:Songs by Venus